luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
Base of the Sun
Base of the Sun is the seventeenth episode of the Lucky Star anime. Plot Summary Main Plot It is Konata's birthday and she is happy to be a legal adult, because she can play adult-only games legally now. Later, Konata's family decides to have a surprise party for her, but their plans end up failing, due to Konata's co-workers also celebrating her birthday. The three end up eating Konata's birthday dinner disappointed. The next day, Kagami and Konata go to the manga store to buy a new manga and Kagami attempts to make Konata read a light novel, but it ends up failing. The following night, Kagami takes a break from studying and goes to get something to drink. Kagami finds out that her drink is already gone and ends up going to the market, but finds out that she forgot her wallet. Meanwhile Yutaka is talking to Minami on the phone, but cuts it short since Konata is apparently studying for her college entrance exams. Konata comes in and asks Yutaka to play a game with her, this causes Yutaka to scream in surprise. The next day Yui comes over and is depressed about her husband not coming over for their one year anniversary. Yui receives a call and becomes cheerful after hearing that her husband is coming over after all. The next day, Konata and the others are on the bus talking about being an only child and having other siblings to live with. After their bus ride home, Kagami and Tsukasa arrive back at their house and learn that their parents have gone on a cruise for vacation. Matsuri gets mad at Kagami for forgetting to buy groceries for dinner. Kagami leaves the house in anger and leaves to the store on her bike, but forgets the grocery list. Tsukasa takes her bike and follows Kagami and gives her the shopping list. Matsuri and Inori begin to worry after they have been out for too long. Kagami and Tsukasa come back and explain that they went to the super market in order to get some Saffron. Matsuri gets mad and tells them they did not need to go that far. Tadao and Miki return and tell their daughters that they returned due a mistake on the date of their trip. Kagami cheers up when her sister shows appreciation for gathering the ingredients. Lucky Star In Lucky Channel, Meito Anizawa appears as a guest and proceeds to take control of the show with his overly-dramatic complaints about how nobody values the hard work taken to produce anime. Images Minami_Miyuki.png|Minami and Miyuki as childhood friends. Party_24.png|Sojiro and the others preparing Konata's party Kagami_Konata_MangaStore.png|Konata and Kagami in the manga store Kagami_Store.png|Kagami at the convenience store. Yutaka_Surprise.png|Yutaka surprised about Konata not studying. She should've known! Yui_Happy.png|Yui happy about her husband coming back. Hiiragike.jpg|The Hiiragi's eating dinner. Lucky_Channel.png|Meito on Lucky Channel Trivia *The scene when Sojiro, Yui, Yutaka are planning Konata's surprise party is based off the American television series 24. *During the credits, it featured Minoru Shiraishi in the edge of the sea singing Lucky Star's theme song with the ending part of the song being fast forwarded. *Konata Izumi was reading The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya light novel, the back cover of light novel also contains an advertisement for the Lucky Star manga. *Konata says Pokemon in this episode but it is bleeped out. Category:Episodes